Life's Too Short
by Im Reclaimer
Summary: Short story that takes place 10 years into the future, post Great Thaw. After 10 years Anna and Elsa's relationship begins to fade.


It was ten years after the Great Thaw, Arendelle was running smoothly. At least as far as the Kingdom was concerned, all was well. Over the ten years the relationship of Elsa and Anna began to fade slightly. After twenty eight years of living in a castle, Anna grew tired of it. As Anna's relations grew with Kristoff, she had began to set her distance from Elsa.

Anna had longed the day to tell Elsa of her departure, she was fearful of what Elsa would think and how she would react. On the other hand Elsa had no earthly idea of Anna's intentions, of course she was aware of the fading of their relationship, they hadn't spent a day together in years, Anna was always with Kristoff, or Elsa was busy managing the kingdom which would always prove to be stressful and cause Elsa to want time to herself and time to think.

It was a rather dark night, the sky was asleep. Elsa was preparing for bed when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Elsa called out. "It's Anna." "Oh, well come in sis!" Elsa replied some what excited. Anna proceeded to open the door, and to Elsa's surprise, Kristoff was by her side. "Oh, hi Kristoff." "Hey Elsa." "What brings you two to my room?" Without hesitation, Anna spoke, "Elsa, you and I both know that our relationship is no where what it was years ago.." Elsa's attitude shifted entirely to a rather, concerning attitude, she had no idea what to expect, "..and it's been hard, I know, but Elsa I don't want to live in a castle the rest of my life, I want to go out and explore the world and see what life is like outside of royalty and live a life where I manage myself." Elsa's heart sank, she couldn't hold herself up, she had to sit on her bed. She had no words. "I'll come visit sis, I promise, I'll always love you, you know that. I'm sorry it had to come down like this but I've been thinking about this for sometime, I just hadn't grown the heart to tell you until today." Elsa was still in awe with nothing to say. "This wasn't an easy thing to do Elsa, believe me, this is undoubtedly the hardest thing I've ever done." Elsa finally mustered up the strength to speak, "Well.." her voice shuttered, "I'm your sister, and I have to support your decision, I won't hold you back from what you want to do." She choked on her last few words. "Thank you sis, I'm glad you feel that way. You don't know how relieved I am to hear that actually." Anna let out a small chuckle but then quickly re-gathered her seriousness. Anna took Elsa's hands, "I will always love you, Elsa. You mean the world to me.." a tear began to run down Elsa's face "..And if you weren't the Queen I would beg you to come with me, but, you are, sadly." a tear turned into several tears, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and began to sob, "I lo-love you so m-much Anna." Elsa was barely able to get the words out. Anna then wrapped her arms around Elsa and held her tightly. Anna too could barely speak at that point, "I love y-you too Elsa." The two held on to each other for several minutes and just, sobbed. As the sobbing faded into sniffling and wiping of tears, the two finally let go of each other. Anna began to leave the room when Elsa asked, "When do you plan on leaving sis?" "I was hoping to be out to sea by tomorrow." Elsa looked out of her window at the sky in despair, "Oh.. well goodnight sis." "Goodnight Elsa." Anna shut the door lightly. Elsa began to cry even more, not having the slightest clue of what she would do after Anna left, even though there were days they wouldn't speak or even see each other, she couldn't begin to even imagine how life would be.. alone.

The next morning Elsa made sure to wake up early so she could spend the last moments with her sister before she had moved out. The day played out well, Elsa spent every last moment with her sister, conserving every second as she was about to face the hardest good bye of her life. After many hours, it was now time for Anna and Kristoff's departure. They gathered by the docks and said their final goodbyes after several long minutes of holding each other and shedding many tears. The boat left the dock, and Elsa stood there and watched the boat sail off until she could no longer see it. As the boat left her vision, it suddenly hit Elsa that she may never see her sister again. What if the boat crashes? What if she shares the same fate as her parents many years ago? The endless worries and thoughts surged through Elsa's mind to the point where she could no longer think for herself, everything around her began to freeze as she fell to her knees unable to hold herself up anymore. The servants had escorted her back to the castle and back to her room, they had to do it in an extremely quick manner as Elsa left a trail of ice behind them and even began to freeze the servants themselves. All Elsa could do was crawl into her bed, curl up and cry endlessly.

As time went on, Elsa's emotions got progressively worse. The Kingdom slowly began to corrupt, the economy went under, trade came to an all time low and the morale of the people began to diminish as their faith in the Queen disappeared. How could Elsa manage a Kingdom when she could barely manage herself? It got to the point where Elsa could no longer think, but just cry and hope that one day Anna would walk through that door and save her from this endless despair and emptiness. Anna was all she had left in the world. Anna was all the love that drove her and gave her a motivation. Anna was the only one she had to love. Anna was the only one who returned the love. _Love will thaw a frozen heart_ Elsa thought, _I wish they had told me love is what keeps me functioning _she thought angrily. Elsa looked around at her cold, frozen room, as she looked around she couldn't help but to feel worthless and desolate. She questioned the worthiness of her life, _Do I even deserve to live? _she thought, _What good have I ever brought to this kingdom? Why should I even be here right now? I'm alone, worthless and undeserving to be Queen. _As Elsa's thoughts went on she began to shiver slightly, "What?" Elsa whispered to herself, "Why am _I _shivering?" This was the first time Elsa has ever felt coldness, the fact that she was so alone and unloved, her immunity to cold faded away. Coldness began to consume Elsa. Unable to escape herself, the only thing she could do was curl herself up in the corner of her room and accept her fate. The Queen of _ice_ and _snow,_ was starting to freeze to death, it started with her hands and feet, and the ice would slowly slither its way through her veins and would eventually get to her heart. _I'm so sorry Anna_ she thought, _I was never the sister I could've been. I was robbed thirteen years of my life locked up in this room, and now I'm about to die in the same spot I would cry in as a kid. I wish I had more time with you, I wish I had those thirteen years of my life back. I wish you would knock at my door and ask me one last time, just once more. I wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't. Just one last time._ Elsa wanted to cry, but she had no tears to shed, they all froze before they could even come out. Just as she was about to give up on fighting the ice in her body, she heard a knock at her door. Was it her? Was it Anna? Elsa struggled to stand up with her legs and arms being solid ice, she some how stood her self up and began to walk towards the door. "Elsa?" A voice cried out from beyond the door. Elsa wanted to reply but she couldn't speak, she was far too weak. "Elsa? Are you in there?" The voice cried again. Loud banging was heard from the other side of the door. After many tries the door was busted open breaking through the thick layer of ice that enshrouded the door. And there she was, standing before Elsa, Anna. She wore and elegant green dress similar to here coronation dress she wore many years ago. Elsa couldn't react, she stopped thinking and couldn't believe that her sister, who she thought dead was standing before her. "Elsa?" she didn't know what to do, her sister was nearly frozen, the sheer fact that the Queen of _ice _and _snow _was nearly frozen left her in awe. Elsa couldn't handle it anymore the ice on and around her began to thaw, but as her legs thawed out, she had fainted from all the pressure and mix of emotions she felt in that moment when she saw the face of her sister she hasn't seen in years. When she hit the floor she hit her head on the solid hard wood floor leaving her unconscious. "Elsa!" Anna screamed as she ran over to Elsa's frale and seemingly lifeless body. Anna cried and cried for help but no one came, the castle was completely desolated and abandoned. After realising that no one was coming, Anna carried Elsa to her old room and laid her on top of her bed. Anna held Elsa's head in her lap and uttered the words. "It's okay Elsa, I got you."

It was days before Elsa had finally awoken from her coma. Anna was by her side every second of the way awaiting her wake. Anna hadn't slept since she returned to Arendelle three days ago. Worried about her sister, Anna paced back and forth wondering when Elsa would awake. Finally Elsa began to stir, Anna's face lit up like the sun, she ran to her sister and hugged her tight, "Oh Elsa, it's so good to see you again!" After several seconds, Anna finally let go of her confused as to why she didn't return the hug. It looked as if Elsa was confused and not aware of what was happening, she looked lost. "I'm sorry." Elsa said, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are." Anna was devastated, her sister didn't know who she was, she didn't know how to react. "It's me, A-" she took a minute to think about what she was going to say, "Aubrey." Anna finally said, "I was a good friend of your sister." "I have a sister?" "You _had_ a sister, she died two years ago." Anna was struggling to retain a neutral face. "You guys were so close Elsa, especially as children, you would do so much together." Anna began to quiver slightly, "She loved you so, so much Elsa, I can't even put it in words how much she loved you. You meant the world to her." A tear ran down Anna's face, "If she were here right now, she would tell you how much she loves you and how much she cares about you and how much you mean to her." She choked on the last few words. Anna couldn't hold back anymore, she began to sob as she held on to Elsa. In the midst of her sobbing she managed the words "I'm so sorry Elsa, I love you." Elsa didn't know what to do, she felt the need to cry but she couldn't. Elsa felt empty inside, she didn't know why. It was hard for her to show emotion over someone she didn't remember. Elsa held Anna and tried to comfort her to the best of her ability, "It's okay Aubrey." Several minutes passed and Anna finally stopped crying, she let go of Elsa and got up off the bed, "You may not remember Anna for the rest of your life, but know this, she will always love you and she'll always be in your heart." Anna shuttered. Anna began to walk towards the door, "Wait." Elsa called. Anna turned around with more tears on her face, "I don't know why but I feel the need to say this, I love you." Anna's tears became tears of joy as she smiled, nodded and proceeded to leave Elsa's room.

Anna left Arendelle, never to return, leaving behind the only family member she had, the only sister she had, the only person who would be by her side no matter what.

_I'm so sorry Elsa..._


End file.
